Im not weak anymore
by Uchiha Forever more
Summary: I was tired of always being protected, and thought of as weak and annoying My how the tables are now turned its my tun to protect everyone at all costs even if i have to give my soul to the darkness that is always lurking. I dont own Naruto please review
1. Blood Drive

_I was tired of always being protected, of being thought of as weak and useless. I sought power and strength and I left the old me behind. The cute girl that stood in the shadows would shine with her own glory Id be the one protecting them.. Even if it meant Forgetting what was right and wrong and giving my soul to darkness. I would learn that I have an uncontrollable hidden power that has been sought after for ages. That I had been targeted since birth. My rare kekki-Genkei that only showed up in a few clan members at age 17, it gave you dark magic, element control, And phasing into different Animals but sadly you slowly turn into a creature controlled by instincts and the will to survive and those who don't learn to control it loss their humanity and become 100% Vampire with a soul lost to the world…_

**Blood Drive**

I could hear it, the blood pumping in their veins as they ran around helpless in the prison room. I tensed my muscles drowning out the noise the best I could. MyAkatski clock was a crumpled mess under my legs with tears hear and there, I labored sigh was the only indent that I was still alive laying on the bed I starred at the ceiling fan that slowly rotated almost taunting me with its care free ways. I scoffed why am I offended by a fan I rolled and relaxed my raging instincts relatively calm and my eyes their normal emerald color.

Instead of the black hair that seem to show more often than necessary my pink hair flawed across the bed it was getting long and annoying it reminded me of my past. Hmph My past was just a scrambled up jigsaw puzzle that had no purpose I was strong now relatively unstoppable the only who dared to challenge me anymore was itachi we would engage in random scrimmages throughout the week neither being a clear winner. I had grown fond of him and in a way he was like my guardian, he was the only one who could control the other me. A rumbled Growl filled the room as I could hear tobi try to sneak up on me, my teeth extended slightly and my eyes in between green and silver flashed with rage. My talon like hand flexed almost ready to dig into him. I snarled a warning but of coarse why the hell would he listen and I was not in a forgiving mood, I was to weak at the moment to fully change and still be able to control my self so I stayed in my half-form. I rolled over the same time he jumped catching him be the throat I hoisted him into the air, My strength was unrecognizable be the ones who thought of me as weak. I quickly cut off his air supply and hissed is his face

"for the millionth time leave me the hell alone"

"o..K Sa..Kura chan" he managed to gasp out

Since I wasent that tall when I dropped him he didn't drop very far but still he crumpled to the ground grabbing his throat, he gasped a couple times looking slightly shooken up.

I turned towards the door, kicking him in the ribs as I went, I slowly stalked down the dim lit hall to the main chamber. The shrill cries echoed throughout the complex as the captives were tortured for information, I winced when I could slightly hear the blood droplets landing on the floor, it was like a leaky faucet and my throat began burning out of control. The dripping became louder as my Acute Unhuman hearing kicked in, sweat clamored on my face as I fought for control. I had went three weeks without a single lick and now it was hitting me, I squeezed my eyes shut as I pushed against the wall it cracked under the pressure. My breathing came in quick pants and my hair began to slowly grow darker my eyes began to lighten and shine. To any other person I would look like half crazed demon but to Itachi I was a starving young vampire who needed sustenance. He chuckled and sent a slight lightning induced jolt through my body scaring the creature in my mind back into the shadows for the time being.

"Go hunt ill talk to Leader ok"

"Thanks" I tapped into his thoughts to check for any false advertising but found none. I vanished from his side and appeared outside scanning the area for any chakra traces, was I felt comfortable I released the mental barrier holding my true self inside and changed into the dark creature feared for years. My elegant almost Angelic black wings extended well beyond my back the edges curved in ,My hair became pitch black and my eyes a shining silver talons replaced my nails and long curved canines came to a delicate point. Menacing chakra filled my veins and my senses ran supreme I wouldn't be stopped.

I charged threw the forest, quiet as a mouse but fast as a cheetah, I froze mid-leap and flashed to the ground landing in a low crouch elbows resting on knees. I could hear their every footfall, every breath even the sweat sliding down there face. I could sense the lighter one of the four was a girl her chakra wasn't much but she was a sensor and would point me out soon. The next one was large in size with a large amount of chakra he seemed relatively calm but his mind was on the edge of losing it. The One beside him seemed to be aggravating the girl and her name rang in his mind Karin hmm ugly name he was a water like specimen with slight soft movements with a large sword upon his back. The final one seemed the most familiar, his mind was blank like he had nothing left to ever think about ,

his chakra was quite large but seemed to have an alternate fuel he was probably the strongest and most deadly of the four.

I knew before she said something that she knew I was there, her body tensed and her pulse quickened her eyes scanned the area trying to catch my chakra. I Crouched even lower ready to pounce upon the weakling and quench my thirst, her companions seemed unaware of my presence and kept walking straight towards me. They came into the dark clearing and I moved like a moth drawn to a wet delicious flame, I Set up a quick but powerful Genjutsu to distract the others before I attacked

The water guy and large guy become quickly effected falling down as images pasted into their conscious. The girl grabbed her head and screamed I took the chance and leapt but before I landed I flashed behind her back knocking her out before slowly turning around saying

"Hmm Sasuke you haven't changed a bit"


	2. Emotionality Strong!

Chapter 2

He stood there as heartless as he said he would be. It was almost eerie as the fog settled between us engulfing the two demonic beings, The fall leaves blew softly around our feet nothing was said nobody moved. The seemingly lifeless bodies of his companions scattered the ground , their fast heart beats slightly clouded my mind and giving a slight slip of my concentration

"Hn.. State your name and business Creature".

I mentally twitched creature come on that's a little low,

" my business has never and will not concern if you may please get the hell out of my way",

My words came out hoarse and menacing dripping with venom

"Your Annoying"

I chucked in a sick twisted kind of way, how the words brought back the memories I never wanted to relive. My Wings began to spread slightly due to my rising agitation, My silver eyes Darkened and lightning shook the sky. The wind ripped at our cloths whipping it around as if it was nothing more than paper. I tapped in to his thoughts and he seemed calm but slightly curious to whom I was and my intentions. His Blood level never spiked, nor did his chakra ever waver.

"Please Sir I don't have time to waste on you"!

"Ahh I see. Well then you did attack first so you must want something from my idiotic counterparts"

"what I want I will never receive I just take bits and pieces of what I NEED kinda like a thief ill settle for silver when ill always be wanting gold".

"Hnn quit wasting your breath Leave and let us pass or you'll regret ever seeing me". his sharingan activating signaling how serious he was, but he'd need more than that simple threat to scare me

" Fine ill take what I want and go"

I didn't have time to waste on petty fights anyway. I appeared behind Karin and swiftly picked her up her warm blood edged just centimeters from my knife like fingers. I was about to leap into the sky when a Shuriken tore threw my left wing and black ancient blood seeped into the ground. I hissed with rage and my Bloodline kicked in healing the tender wound quickly, Lightning struck the ground next to Sasuke and fire engulfed the outside of the clearing. I grabbed a human sized boulder and chunked it at him with my free hand while my other one held the Karin girl by the throat. He took mere seconds in his dodging but that's all I needed, I bite into her exposed throat sucking the very life from her. Her eyes flashed open and glowed with light as her Memories filed into my mind, Sasuke's eyes widened As he watched the color drain from her skin and body go limp. I dropped her body to the ground she wasn't dead just needed time to recover.

I didn't move as Sasuke Drove a Kunai into my shoulder, it shifted and then Black magic flung his body away from mine. He appeared a second later In his curse mark form His hand like wings slightly flapping almost challenging my own. We leapt into the sky and engaged in a deadly combat blood streaked the trees and agonizing screams filled the air, I plummeted to the ground causing a crater large enough to hide a small house. Black feathers scattered the ground and my breathing was labored, I forced my self to cough and play with his mind. I morphed into my Pink haired self covered in scratches with multiple kunai and shuriken embeded in my arms and legs, I slowly limped towards him he looked confused almost lost as what to do. The curse mark reseeded and then his coal black eyes watched mine his Katana pointed at my chest.

"Sakura still weak and injured like always what, did you fight a bunny or something?"

"Sasuke-Kun" I said in a weak false voice my chakra manipulated body swayed and I toppled to the ground playing the role of what he thought I was.

"Tch Sakura you're a nuisance here we are three years later and I find you beaten to a pulp by some weak Genin probably," he chuckled and stared at me for awhile before saying

"you still spend to much time on your looks instead of fighting skills Speaking of which did you run home and try to look for me after your stupid plan to gain power of coarse I wasn't there was I?

I put on the sweetest tone and batted my eyelashes

"Sasuke so your saying im pretty and we can be together?"

"Yess that's exactly how I want to live the rest of my life tied down be the weak link, grow up already Sakura"

I tensed my anger rising he was still the same cocky bastard I knew as a kid his smirk always in place. He walked towards me His brilliant blue chidori wrapped around his Kanata he aimed for my chest and his mind repeating "must break my bonds", Heh what a ass.

"Tell me How Is Naruto? He was devastated when you left, tisk tisk Sakura its not like you to hurt people"

That was my final straw and I completely unleashed everything I had, every justu all my strength against him. We fought for hours until finally I had Him pinned to the ground. And I hissed in his face

"You know nothing you arrogant Bastard, why the hell would you care I never needed your pity and Naruto Damn sure didn't need your ridicule what made him stronger is when you left and he desperately wanted to be as strong as you, you dumbass I never returned home and I never will but I know hes stronger than you now and he doesn't follow the darkness like a weak dog so shut the hell up"

I hurled him into a tree pinning him down with charka string and kunai.

"You think you're the only who has suffered.. (I looked at my feet) well your not my parents were murdered the week before I left and did I ever show it?"

I looked at him questionably and continued

"No because being strong isn't about your physical ability its about how emotionally you can stand up to anything. That's why naruto will always be stronger than you he continues on everyday without his 2 best friends and knowing about the monster inside him KAMI he still fights for the village that used to hate him so let me ask you this do you have any idea how to be mentaly strong?"

I faced away from him before turning back and smirking

" O and for your information im not weak anymore and I cold definitely kill you if I wanted to but that would be a waste of time so ill be on my way and remember the new image of The Sakura you now know Plus with those _"WEAK" _skills you stand no chance against Itachi plus if you even try to kill him I wont hold back"

I spread my wings as the sun shone upon mine angelic form I put my glowing green hands on the ground and restored it to its once beautiful self, I healed the others and returned to Sasuke who now stood away from the tree his sword in its sheath just watched with hazy Coal eyes.

"Sakura.."

"don't waste your _precious_ time on me Sasuke I have to go" every word came out laced with sarcasm. My body remained flawless when I shifted to my half form my black wings tucked tightly against my body and my pink hair softly shuffled caressed be the wind. I turned and began to walk away from the man I had one loved and my emotional wall began to slowly crumble I could feel him tense and charge at me And the slice of flesh echoed off the trees and blood silently patted the ground


	3. Blood Bonded

Sorry this chapter is kinda short but they will get longer again, My friend suggested I have Sasuke find and join the akatski with Sakura and then betray them and they both return home to fight in the war. But I need more ideas so review or PM me, it would help out a lot.

Chapter 3

I stood over Sasuke his own sword driven deep into his stomach, his beautiful face twisted in agony and Delicious blood ran around my feet. I pulled the sword out and bent to heal his injury, he weakly glared at me but didn't push my hands away. Once he was healed he again tried to attack me but I ended up straddling his waste holding his arms down, his blood soaked cloths rubbed on my legs smearing it everywhere. I laughed quietly and then smirked the Karin girl hadn't been enough and from the stupid fight my energy level was down I was going to see how great the Uchiha bloodline really was. I gently bent over pressing my breast to his chest and breathed a cold breath on his neck. I slowly licked his pulse point making him shudder and try to move. I opened my mouth and bit into his pale neck, MY eyes flashed open and pleasure rocked my body id never felt this way when drinking from someone and I could tell he felt it to, he pushed his hips up grinding against me, slightly moaning a warm blush covered our faces.

I released his arms and fisted my hands in his hair he in turn wrapped his arms around my back holding me tight against his chest. I drank deeply when suddenly a memory flashed into my mind

"_Itachi I wanna try you blood" I said with a childish 14 year old voice._

"_sakura you can not because if you bite someone with a kekki genki as strong as yours they will become almost infected with it and become a half-blood vampire immediately after"_

"_O Ok.. But still.._

"_No Sakura go to sleep you have more training tomorrow"_

"_OKay Itachi-niisan _

I Sprang up and glared at Sasuke who now had light silver eyes

"No this wasent supposed to happen, I completely forgot what he said now your , and I'm and fuck!

I screamed at the sky I had blood bounded with this foul, I glared daggers at him while he shakily stood and Copper Colored wings fluttered in the sun.

He smirked at me before saying

"hnn More power I like that"

I disappeared and reappeared behind him my talon nails around his neck my wings at the full height flapped lightly.

"if you follow me I will kill you, I hope this(I gestured to his wings) destroys your body because if the curse mark rejects it you will die"

I made a small cut in his neck and he screamed as fire like burn spread through his body.

"You see sasuke the first week all your pain intensifies until your body and nervous system get used to the power, and this (I poked my finger is his mouth and felt his delicate fangs) will drive you insane hopefully you don't turn on you teammates _AGAIN._

I glanced at him before disappearing in a flurry of petals and white feathers.


	4. Limitless knowledge

I stood on the very tip of a great pine glaring holes in the sky watching the occasional shooting star fall across the ever expansive black night. My Shiny Black wings reflected the glitter of the stars like water casting a reflection they rustled with the wind as it flushed due to my anger. My Silver eyes zoned in onto the ground where warm blooded animals would glow a bright red like dots on a radar. I could zoom my eyes in on things about 3 miles away and I caught a flash of movement from where team Hebi was camped Then I saw something burst from the tree tops it elegantly twisted in the air and landed on a tree facing me.

It glowed a bright red but even when my great eyesight I couldn't make out what it was I just know it was warm blooded. I sat cross-legged balancing perfectly flaring my wings around my self for protection as I concentrated.. I sent a lightly glowing green vine from my hand down the tree it slithered across the ground meeting up with new vines and like a channeled network it crawled its way around the other tree completely covering it so I could read the signature of the other thing. It preformed a jutsu and a green irised eye ball appeared at the end of the vine watching the other creature. I hissed when I realized what it was, I clenched my hand closed and the vine wrapped around Sasuke before he could take off it pulled him down the hard bark of the tree across the 2 mile stretch and back in front of me. He was bruised and battered with leaves in his hair as he glared at me I tighten the vine now more like rope around his body I could here the ribs crack under the pressure. He pulled in a big gulp of air and screamed as the vine slowly cut into his flesh I finally unclenched my hand and the vine just held him upside down in front of my face by his foot he wings batted against the air trying to get upright. when he finally quit struggling I released his foot and he death spiraled towards the ground he unfurled his wings just in time and soared to stand where I was one foot on the tree the other dangled as he lightly hovered.

"Nice trick Sakura dragging me down the tree trying to rip my wings off I didn't think you had that kind of torture in you"

"Tch Tch Sasuke when will you learn im not the girl you once knew?

I gathered my chakra in my fist and it swirled a deep purple with bright white magic licking the edges he through it at him it struck his chest and he flew back about 15 ft.

I lounged sliding my legs out sitting up right as he unsteadily charged at me

His chidori lighting up the night came aimed at my face and I closed my wings around my self and his hand just bounced off searing a couple of the feathers. I chuckled laying down flat on my back as he shot down like a comet from the sky his sword wiped through the air slicing through me.

My bloodied body fell from my perch as he chased the bait down to the ground I stood on the next tree smirking at my clone skills. He sliced my clone into pieces his dark laugh echoed of the clearing as he looked up at the real me and he poofed into smoke and I felt breath against my neck.

"I wouldn't just blindly rush into battle against you sakura do you think im that stupid now I only came here to talk"

"I poofed into smoke and he cursed as I trapped him against the tree vines wrapped around his body immobilizing his arms and legs . I reappeared in front of him I detached my wings from my body they tripled in size and covered us both completely in a large sphere locking all sounds in and all intruders out.

"Now now sasuke don't get so cocky im the master of this forest and I could kill you with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Listen Sakura you have to help me control this (he gestured to his wings) before it kills me because I have things that I must do which you already know of and if they don't get completed then I would have failed as a shin obi"

I stifled a fake yawn as he finished blinking a couple times giving him the benefit of the doubt that I was actually listening and gave a rats ass

"What would I get out of this Exactly"

Silence..

"see nothing because you have nothing to offer me and you failed at being a ninja a long time ago that's for sure"

"Sakura.. Do you want to know the whole truth? Why I left and everything"

"Sure humor me" I rolled my emerald eyes but settled down just enough to listen to his story.

_When we was twelve I always remained distant and kept my emotions in check for many reasons and no it wasn't for fan girls attention it was because I was always exhausted because of the hours of excess training with all the konoha Jonin. For about 8 weeks I was under constant watch by the hokage as they prepared me for a mission to were I would act as a rouge ninja and gain information for 5 years. That is why I fought Naruto and was cruel to you I had to drive you both away so I wouldn't be missed as much and be forgotten so I could easily complete my mission. But naruo had other plans In mind he constantly followed me trying as hard as possible to make me return home but I couldn't until I was finished and with that I lost my best friend and then you leave I was lost on what to do I desperately wanted to find you but I couldn't stray from my task and im sorry that I always called you weak and made you feel like worthless trash because your not._

"you expect me to believe that you actually cared and it was all a mission"

"yes"

"well then you seemed to have strayed from you mission, because Itachi is still alive and well and you off killing innocent people who get in your way now arent you"

"Tch sakura like you have room to talk, ive heard stories about a black haired creature killing hundreds leaving them drained of blood and how about the people the Akatski have had you kill huh? Your no better than me at least I had a reason to leave the village you did not!"

"You know nothing Uchiha, don't ever compare me to you, I tried to be like everyone and even when I accomplished something nobody cared I was the runt of the litter ya I was cute but nobody saw any use for me. I trained for hours trying to catch up to my teammates and yet did I receive praise, I got tired of being forgotten so I was going to show all of you arrogant jerks what I could really do plus I would have been kidnapped eventually anyway, so I just made it easier.

"no praise what? Is this just a big completion to you grow up already sakura not everyone gets acknowledgement but some don't need it they prove what there worth to themselves and that's all that matters.

"No asshole its not a damn competition, it's a self established mission I don't need your judgment anyway I am strong now"

Sinister laughter echoed off my ebony wings.

"And to think Sasuke, the one who was sparred by his so called evil brother would be held down by the weak link, how fucking ironic"

I watched him squirm and I licked my lips as his chakra was drained and channeled into my body

" so wonderful… I feel so alive is this how you felt when you killed orochimaru did you feel ultimate strength?

"Sakura.. Your becoming dark and twisted(smirk) were so much alike let the rage fill you"

I glared at him and pulled a kunai from my pocket I slowly drew it down his cheek, the bright red blood dripped onto my fingers where it rose up and became needle like weapons.

"wouldn't it be odd to be killed be your own blood"

I twirled my fingers around and the blood needles retreated from his face and shot into the tree above his head and out the other side.

"Please Just tell me what I need to know?"

"fine im getting bored anyway, what you first need to do is master control over your wings by flying in different patterns and movements because if you cant they in a way get a mind of there own and take control, they like a cats whiskers they can pick up small amounts of chakra and movement. And are one of your greatest weapons. Second since you only a half breed you have a minimal amount of Magic in your system close you eyes and feel it once you do mend it with your chakra and there you go I cant teach you techniques you must lean them. Okay third you must have patience and control cut open an animal and let it bleed hold off as long as possible to establish a tolerance otherwise you'll be uncontrollable. And lastly once you are in full control of your inner-creature you'll be able to summon a dark animal that has two forms a calm form and a protective demon form"

"okay anything else you need to tell me"

" ya but I don't want to"

" hnn thanks then and btw what is your animal"

"that's classified information that you don't need to know"

I closed my eyes and my wings zapped back into place with a burning sensation that made me gasp. The moon lit up the small limb that we was perched on, acting as our only witness. I flicked my wrist and the veins dropped and burned into nothingness, Sasuke feel to his knees, his yet uncontrolled wings curled around him almost protecting its master. He placed his hand on the tree for support and shakily stood panting with exhaustion. From our blood bond my body automatically lended chakra to his against my will and control .

" thank you sakura you are a force to be reckoned with"

Before I could reply I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head as the menacing inner voice filled my conscience like it usually did in my weakened state

" _kill the boy, you have told him to much, he must die he will become a threat to your calm established life don't let him harm your friends SAKURA"_

_**I will not listen to you learn your place and get out of my mind**_

"_as you wish but heed my warning he is a threat and if you don't do something about it I will"_

I could feel him approach my crouched form and my wings flashed around me sending millions and tiny dagger shaped coiled magic at him they sliced through the tree and the top of it crashed to the ground completely exposing us.

"Damn.." I said

"What the fuck Sakura your wings just tried to kill me"

"Then there doing their job yours will eventually do the same moron"

"ahh well anyway you ok?

"don't worry about my Uchiha im fine"

I stood and starred at the sky, it beckoned me to join it to feel the wind and limitless freedom, the stars twinkled winking at me. I slowly turned my head back to Sasuke, and threw a kunai behind me towards the ground pinning a rabbit against a tree.

"There a caught you something to eat but at least cook it first please, im leaving the leader will start to wonder where I am and plus I just don't like you, be wary of your teammates if there blood pressure spikes you'll be drawn to it"

I launched my self into the sky the force of my wings pushing him back a few feet and I disappeared into the night.


End file.
